Monochrome Love
by Blue Baroness
Summary: Kairi has a spaz when she finds out something she doesn't like. And it's not her fault it's theirs! [Shonenai, profanity, some character bashing, OOC, oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's Square-Enix's property. I'm just having some fun with it! And 'Monochrome' is owned by Ayumi Hamasaki, who is owned by Avex Records.

**Notes:** This is sorta set in the short future after KH2. No spoilers!

**Warnings:** Profanity, some OOC-ness, some Riku-bashing, oneshot, and angst!

**o-o-o-o**

**_What I wanted to be?  
Not a princess.  
What I wanted to have?  
Not glass slippers._**

**_What I wanted to be?  
I wanted to be with you.  
What I wanted to have?  
Was your smiling face._**

'Monochrome', Ayumi Hamasaki

**o-o-o-o**

Kairi stared at the sunset, feeling its once-warm rays disappearing and sinking into the ocean. Somehow it was escaping her as well, not allowing her to be comforted by its scarlet and orange colours and instead retreating to the dark and mysterious ocean.

Sighing in disgust, she retreated to _their_ spot, inside the cave. They always came here to buy some time while hiding from Riku, or to draw silly cartoons and their hopes upon the rock walls. As her feet crushed the sand beneath and feeling exhilarated stomping around in anger, she made her destination clear – to the cave.

Pushing the greenery aside with an impatience that was pulsating in her, she trudged to her favourite spot in the cave. It was between two rocks – a large and a small one – that was a welcoming presence. Usually he had sat on the small one, the other on the large one, and she in the middle. She was always in the middle of both them beforehand, but now…

She didn't know where she was.

_"Kairi, please, don't take this the wrong way, but…"_

She had the guts! The guts! It was hard for her to do something that would normally make girls feel uncomfortable to do. She figured she and him were good friends already, and he wouldn't say no to her.

But it wasn't meant to be. It seemed that Fate loved to play some weird jokes on everyone – especially this old trap in its trick book.

She flopped in between the two rocks, imagining that they were beside her and talking about the random stuff that popped into the minds. She would laugh occasionally, or perhaps interject with something, but she was mainly ignored.

How couldn't she see that one? Argh, what was she! Was she so dense when it came to relationships, especially when the signs of one forming, are right in her face?

_"Sora, I was wondering, the Summer Festival is coming up…"_

She suddenly felt it snap. Her sanity. The little string that was pulling tighter and tighter every time she encountered a setback in her life. And then, the emotions held behind that sanity-string came pouring out.

She jumped onto her feet, fists clenching tightly as she jumped up and down on the ground. She had to get away from those two! They were her poison, the very reason for her dark feelings! If anyone saw her now, they thought she was having a spaz that would land her inside the asylum. While punching the air around her while hissing breath in-between her teeth, she let the emotions in. She **welcomed **them!

At first it was rage!

"How could you! I loved you! How could you betray me like that?"

Then came regret.

"No, I didn't make my move! Argh! I should've paid more attention back then! There was time!"

Followed by some form of happiness.

"Well, then again, I don't need a relationship. I am fine by myself! Who needs guys? They fart, burp, and do the stupidest things! Maybe you two did deserve each other!"

And finished with sadness.

"But what about me? Am I going to have to suffer of not having a companion in life? Will we ever be together? Am I going to be… alone?"

"Kairi?" an unsure voice peeked into the cave, followed by a brunette's head poking through the narrow passage.

The blood in her veins became colder. Did someone actually see her screaming and jumping around like some lunatic? This was one of those times where she wished someone would open up a door to the darkness, so it could swallow her and take her to a new world.

Forcing a bright yet equally unsure smile onto her face, she confronted whoever it was.

"Sora?" she asked.

Sora, the happiest kid in all of Destiny Islands, came forward. She felt a little happy it was just him –

- until Riku followed suit.

"Ummm… what are you doing here?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

Kairi gave an empty laugh, trying to show some humor. Okaaay… did she have an excuse? Perhaps they heard her outside and wanted to make sure she wasn't hurting herself. Or maybe they came into the cave because they wanted to make-out in front of her. A quick excuse popped into her head - a normal one! One that everyone could relate to!

"Well, I came to relax. Y'know, with those final exams coming up, and planning for the Summer Festival-" she noticed Sora tensed up when she spoke that -"I needed to vent some frustration."

"Use the bedroom. More privacy," Riku smirked, putting a possessive arm around Sora. _Her_ Sora.

Ha, always leave it to Riku to make a quick and cheap joke no matter what the situation.

"Thanks Riku, but unlike you, I have more important things to do than lock myself in my bedroom, like having a real life!" Kairi snapped back at him. Ohh, she hit a nerve, so she noticed with his aquamarine eyes blinking in surprise. She just burned his ass and handed it back to him on a silver platter. Ha, that'll teach the bastard!

She noticed Sora was shifting uncomfortably as the air around Riku and Kairi seemed to become thicker with irritation.

"You're right, absolutely right," Riku said, brushing her comeback coolly aside. "But, it gave me enough time to pursue more…_ interesting_ things." A quick peek to Sora's cheek finished his point.

Kairi's eyebrows shot up to her hairline! She felt every bit of rage from before returning with a greater vengeance.

"I don't have time for this," she said in a huffy voice, pushing past the boys so they could have their fun while snickering behind her back. Fine, let them have their fun, she thought as she crushed the rocks and sand under her feet, and kicking scattered seashells.

But when the time came… when Riku and Sora were no longer together… she would always be there. She would always be Sora's true love. She was his princess, after all. And he was her prince.

_Fin_

**o-o-o-o**

**Author Notes:** Yeah, this sorta came up when I heard 'Monochrome' by Ayumi Hamasaki. For some reason, I paired the angst to Kairi, if she found out that Riku and Sora were a couple. C'mon, the girl's gotta feel so left out when she knows both of them are boinking each other behind her back (no, not that way! XD).

Aaannnnnddddd... just to let y'all know, I'm cooking up a multi-chaptered fic that'll be debuting sometime around the beginning of June! It's a Riku+Sora story, with only brief cameos from some original characters and tons of cameos from the Final Fantasy ones! (I'm a lover for R+S, not a hater!)

I suggest you over to to hear 'Monochrome'. Right after you give me a good review! (They are the food that feeds my deprived, artistic soul!)

**Review Button:** FEED ME!


End file.
